Pranking
by MiraAndLexi
Summary: Wondered how the others wake each other up early in the morning?. (Modern AU, mention of merricup, written by lexi)


Rapunzel's alarm clock went off ringing by 7:15 in the morning. It was routine that she did every night and morning; go to bed early, wake up early. She loved it.

The next person who woke up- on their own- was Hiccup. By the time Rapunzel knew that, she heard Jack scream. So off she went- only to find Hiccup with a blue bucket, Jack was drenched in water.

"Haddock!" Jack screamed, Hiccup ended up laughing.

"That's what you get, for pranking me to get up every morning after I pull an all nighter and sleep all day."

"Ice water though?!" Jack gritted his teeth.

"Yeah- besides we all have to be up today anyway." Hiccup threw the bucket into the corner of the room. He still managed a smirk after hearing Jack's chattering teeth.

"Oh, Hiccup." Rapunzel said softly, sitting on the bed only to yelp at the temperature and jolt back up. "Oh second thought, I'll go get towels." She said before walking off.

"Go prank your girlfriend instead of me." Jack said while his hands rubbed his biceps.

"Merida will hate that." Hiccup replied, Jack scoffed.

"And I wouldn't?!" He shouted at the smaller brunette again. Rapunzel came back into the room with her hands full of towels, wrapping one around Jack, and then ruffled one through his hair without trying to laugh.

After Jack could feel his toes, he went to take a shower. And the next person to wake up was Merida. But how?

"We could also just do what her mother does?" Rapunzel questioned.

"And she hates her mother, she'd hate us." Hiccup placed his feet on their shared coffee table in the living room. The room was sent with humming of thinking.

It's true that this was a daily thing that her and Hiccup did- or Jack- or Merida- who ever was awake first in the house. It was a way of getting the others awake, and besides, Rapunzel had many ideas and would love to see Hiccup or Jack as the prankster instead of her.

However, waking Merida was always hardest.

"Do you still have that skeleton?" Rapunzel asked, eyes glancing at Hiccup.

"From Halloween? No I don't have Fred- oh yes I do." Hiccup jolted up and ran to his room while Rapunzel was left to giggle at his reaction.

Soon the brunette came out with a fake skeleton hanging by puppet strings, he set it where he was sitting before.

"Why?"

"Skeleton in the bedd." Rapunzel smiled while grabbing Jack's fish wire to place on the skeleton's wrist, pulling it a little afterwords to make it move. Hiccup's face lit up in a huge smile of realization.

Merida wasn't scared of anything, but she would flip out waking up to a skeleton.

They placed it gently next to Merida, whose face was scrunched up into the pillow, her hair was extra bushy from sleeping. Her arms were nestled under the pillow while the comforter barely covered her upper body.

Once Merida turned her head, Hiccup moved the wire to make the skeleton hand place on her shoulder, when Merida stirred, it moved to her neck. After a moment, her eyes flickered open and then closed slightly only to go open fully and scream.

Merida jolted back badly that she fell off the bed.

"Jack!" She yelled, thinking that was who it was that planned this.

Ironically, Jack opened her door with no shirt on, towel in hair and just jeans on.

"What I didn't do anything, I was taking a shower." Merida looked up at him, crawled onto her bed a little to see Hiccup and Rapunzel sitting at her computer desk.

"Who did it?" Hiccup raised his hand before laughing.

"Hiccup!" Merida yelled before throwing her pillow at him, then the damned skeleton. "Screw you." She said before walking out of her own room.

"You guys enjoy this don't you?" Rapunzel nodded while laughing, Jack shook his head before walking back to his room.

After the laughing fit, Hiccup and Rapunzel walked to the bathroom- were apparently Jack and Merida was, brushing their teeth. Hiccup's shoulders moved while he quietly tried not to laugh, standing next to Merida and grabbed his green tooth brush.

"I hate you." Merida told him with her red tooth brush in her mouth. Hiccup had to lean forward to start laughing, his head on the counter.

"So we pranked them both, this morning was fun." Rapunzel said, mumbling because of her pink tooth brush in mouth.

"He pranked him?" Merida asked, looking at Jack who looked dead with goosebumps, blue tooth brush in mouth.

"Yep, poured cold water."

There was a silence between them. Just after they finished brushing their teeth, all of them started laughing together.

Welcome to the Big Four House.


End file.
